UnderWatch dogs
by joedino
Summary: (an Undertale and Watch Dogs crossover) Frisk and Chara ended up in another world(game) and stubmled upon this world's protagonist, Aiden Pierce. they convinced him to join in on this story to accomplish his vengeance while figuring a way to fix this mess... if they can.
1. chapter 1

**Bold - location/time/event**

 **Bold underlined - character speech**

 _Italics - character thought_

 ** _Bold italics - sound effects/on the phone_**

 **-two months before Watch Dogs story begins**

 **Frisk pov**

... ugh... my head... I feel like I was laying on the ground but it felt something hard like concrete.

I finally lifted my head and opening my eyes and notice it was dark by the really tall buildings between me. Each side are numbers of trash cans, dumpsters, backdoors, and fire escapes, and three cars barely parked on their own side.

I must be in some alley way. I turn behind me to see the opening to enter this alley. And to my left to see...

CHARA?!!!!!

H-H- HOW?! How did they get their own body back?!

they were laying with their face down on the ground with their hair covering their hole head. They was laying like laying like they just fall from the sky cartoon style. And I just realize they don't dress like their were as always.

Then I realized I looked down still sitting but shocked by what I wearing.

 _'THESE AREN'T MY CLOTHES!!!'_

I'm wearing a plain sky blue long sleeve shirt, brown tight pants, and brown cliff walker boots, and some frabic mask around my neck, not a scarf but unfold it and it's like a mask to cover my lower face for some reason. And a pair of white fingerless gloves.

Instead my classic long sleeve blue shirt with two magenta stripes, I wore a long trench coat with only a big zip strap located at the chest area, the color was instead navy blue and with two purple stipes of the exact same pattern.

I then pull off this hat that was on my head, again navy blue this symbol was cyan color and look like this.

I tilted my head to figure out what it even means.

I just shook my head off and put this hat back on. I turn back to chara and notice they were wearing the exact same style as me. A dark green hat and a trench coat with a yellow stripe exactly as their classic shirt from before.

I crawlerd on my knees and slowly shook chara.

 **Frisk:** chara, chara.

I kept gently shook them more until i see their head nudge and they finally lift their head up while groaing and squinting there eyes.

 **Chara:** uuugghh, where am I?

I just scratched the back of my head and awkwardly respond.

 **Me:** . . . Out of my head.

After they faceplant back on the ground. Seconds later their eyes popped open and quickly stood up in panic as they stare at me in shock. They then pull out their hands observing their new physical body.

 **Chara:** WHAT THE HELL?!!!

And then they exam their outfit, the hat and the jacket, etc. They then look at me, now examining MY clothes as well.

 **Chara:** what's with this getup?!

 **Me:** I asked myself the same thing.

I then felt something in the right pock of my trench coat, what I pulled out was some blue smartphone (A/N:see it as an iphone).

Chara's hand went into their jacket pocket and pulled out a similar smart phone as mine but darker green.

I pressed the home button and the screen lights up. I looked at the time. 6:45pm.

I looked to our surroundings again.

 **Me:** it'll be dark soo-

Chara cut me off as she grabs my shoulders and shakes me while yell/ask me.

 **Chara:** WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!?

 **Me:** I DON'T KNOW!!! Let's just calm down for a sec.

I looked at my new phone and gave me a hint.

 **Me:** our phones should have location systems lets just look-

As I speak while tap. The whole scole looks like popped up like a hologram- no! like back in the underground where my heart(soul) stood infront of me for interactive situations.

 **Me:** wait... progression? Vitual escape? Hotspots? Hackzones!? CAR DEALS!!!?

 **Chara:** what the hell is this phone? These are some major apps. Where are we even.

 **Me:** **_*sigh_** I still don't know. Maybe we should-

And then we heard footsteps coming from the corner of the alley. A shadowy figure came out of the corner now entering the alley way.

A man in late 30s with the exact same style as us, except with different colors. His trench coat is dark brown. Under it seems to be a lighter white sweater. Realy dark jeans. White Fingerless gloves. Brown cliff walker boots. A black lower face mask. And a blakish hat with the white symbol exactly as ours.

He should be connected to this somehow.

He keeps walking into our direction but he just focuses down on his phone. He walked pass us and still staring at his phone.

I tried to speak up.

 **Me:** um... escuse me.

He's still walking

 **Me:** SIR!

He stopped. Making everything stopped, giving me the feels of 'what did I just do?'

He slowly turns to us while still holding phone and giving a blank face.

I gulp to choose my words.

 **Me:** uuuuhhh . . . Where are we?

He just raised an eyebrow definitely thinking I just said a stupid question.

He finally respond but his was.

we are ar the center of the city and you just ask that?

Okay. My own question did made me look stupid.

 **Me:** it's very hard to explain really. Lets just say we only showed right here right now.

His face was like 'the f*?'

what, did you two like fall from sky or something?

I sighed knowing this will take A LOT of explaining. Chara however is easily loosing their patients.

 **Chara:** LISTEN POPS! WE ALL DON'T WANT TO PLAY BACK N' FORTH BULLS*-!!!

I rushed to covered their mouth before their words are their first round damage.

I tried to beg just one last time.

 **Me:** can you just PLEASE tell us where are we!?

He sigh to lose care. Hopeful less care to ignore us.

Chicago.

 **ME AND CHARA:** _'WHAAAAAAATTTTT!!!!!!!'_


	2. 2: meet the protagonist

**Frisk pov**

. . . Ch- Chicago?! H- HOW?!

I don't undertand. Then it finally it me.

 **~FLASHBACK**

we're at the end of the Pacifist run

Well after a bunch neutrals, pacifists and genocides. I was about to press RESET button. Until Sans had enough of the resets, the repeat, the lying, and the killing.

After sans first row of attack were done with a quarter of my health gone, sudden Chara took over my body. They had us dodging the gaster blasters and next wall of bones and they their turn of slashing.

Sans was getting impatient. Chara brought up the reset option and with a psychotic laugh and let me in control again... I think Chara just gave me some time.

But then glowing blue bones were aiming at me. I pressed the buttoned and it glows yellow for activation. But just by a second later, a one the bones broke throw the the option and impaled through my chest. I looked at Sans giving me a disappointing look at me, as both me and chara never learned. I can tasted the blood dripping frim my mouth and then.

Everything went white.

 **~FLASHBACK OVER**

I finished whispering to chara and we both should guess that shattering when activating the reset just transported us.

We turned back to the same man who is just walking away.

We started following him.

 **Me:** mister!

He stopped and turned at us again still holding his phone.

I instead looked carefully at the phone. His is like the same as ours.

That just hit me. I pulled out my phone and activate it. It then shows line streams going like it was scanning something. The line beams directly at the man's phone and it has a floating Icon on his left, his profile pic is blurry for some reason, the bottom says

 **Age: Error**

 **Occupation: Error**

But his name was at the top and says

 **Me:** Aiden Pearce?

His eyes grew wide, tempted to drop his phone. He then looks down at my phone.

The man, now known as Aiden, walks towards me and gestures me to give him my phone.

I gave it to him, he looks through the phone and turns to Chara for the same thing.

 **Aiden:** are you two new?

I just stood there stuttered from what he really meant.

 **Me:** I- I don't kn-

 **Aiden:** hackers, like me.

I still froze in from what he means by us being "hackers" He gave both of our phones back.

 **Aiden:** you're too young to be in this s*. Where are your parents?

Me and Chara looked at each other. I nod for them to confirm. Since this is still a reset, Chara knows our status right now.

 **Chara:** we are orphans?

Aiden then looked away to think and then back at us.

 **Aiden:** okay, since you two are completely new but are still kids, I will go easy on you. I'll find some foster home or orphanage.

Both our eyes widen from his suggestion and we both sync

 **Me and Chara:** NO!!!

He stepped back from our outburst/respond.

 **Me:** we had... bad history... with orphanages.

I just tapped both of my fingers together and lowered my head.

 **Me:** since we are classified as "hackers" maybe... we can join you... you seemed to be a main focus in this world. Being with you is technically the best option. And... you can teach us!

He flinched from the last suggestion but I still continue my persuasion.

 **Me:** I mean teach us to hack! Um... we truly have no where to go nor who to go to, what we can or can't do. Please sir.

I pulled out my phone again and showed him the lock screen with the exact symbol as our hats.

 **Me:** hackers stick together?

He then looks away to think and then he sighed in defeat and looks at us again.

 **Aiden:** Alright.

 **-entering Parker Square**

We manged to pass the traffic by walking on the middle barrier. Me and chara just follow the man from behind. He said that he has a place we can stay as well, called "Owl Motel"

As we on a bridge that was over a train tracks, Aiden's phone buzzed and pulls it our. Thanks to our similar phones, we see a similar floating labeling icon butinstead has someone else's profile picture, a woman, in a light square with something saying on the side

 **Remoted profile triggered**

 **Crime detected**

 **Place waypoint**...

Crime detected?

We heard a click bleed and aiden runs ahead while hold his phone out still.

Me and Chara followed him while run to whatever his destination was.

We passed a few blocks until we reach a small alleyway between two shops the night is still young

Aiden puts on his mask to cover his lower face up to his nose.

He spoke to us serious.

 **Aiden:** don't follow any further until I say so. If anything goes wrong, hide in that shop.

We gulped and nod from this order.

We stayed put as he enters the alleyway.

Just a few seconds later me and Chara nod each and quickly but quietly follow his direction.

We hid behind a crate and few feet a way is Aiden who is hiding behind a blue metal barrel while, again, holding his phone out. He scanning something.

Until coming out from right side is a woman, the same one from the profile. And then coming from the left side was a very man giving an upset look at the woman.

 **Criminal 1:** hey b, are you deaf through my own phone call.

 **Woman 1:** please leave me alone! I don't even know why you are doing this to me!

 **Criminal 1:** well let me tell you something princess, me doing this to you means is same as me doing this to any other stupid prick. Now-

He pulls out a gun and points it at her. The woman crouched down and her hands up as a last defense.

 **Criminal 1:** -only anyone pays me to play nice can walk tomorrow!

 **Woman 1:** no! NO! PLEASE!

the gunman readies his aim and smirk.

Aiden rushes with at gunman fast and pulls out a metal retractable baton.

He launches at the gunman down on top him and beats him in the head with the end of the baton twice. The man was unconscious and woman was unarmed and shocked but was the relieved.

 **Woman 1:** thank you. Thank you sir.

She then walks away, still a little shock.

Me and Chara had lost our words from what happen. I'm starting to peace the story of his world.

We step out in sight and walked closer to him. As Aiden closed his baton, turns to us and groans in annoyance.

 **Aiden:** didn't I tell you two, NOT TO FOLLOW ME.

Me and Chara looked at each other again and step up

 **Me:** what is your role here?

He just raised an eye brow at me so I reohase the question.

 **Me:** what do people see you as?

 **Aiden:** . . . The vigilante.


End file.
